1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recording and reproducing information, and more particularly to a method for recording and reproducing information which is capable of recording information with high density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for recording and reproducing information heretofore known include a magnetic recording and reproducing method which uses a ferromagnetic medium such as a magnetic disc, a magnetic tape or the like, a laser-beam recording and reproducing method which makes use of a laser beam, or a semiconductor memory, etc.
However, the recording density of these prior arts is 10.sup.8 to 10.sup.9 bits/cm.sup.2 at the best, and a recording and reproducing system capable of recording information with higher density than that just mentioned has been required.